What could go right?
by TheRgirl2
Summary: Jacak finds something wrong with Sam, will she be able to save the day. Samwhump
1. Chapter 1

The rest of SG-1 walked into the room, Sam was sitting at her desk in the lab trying to work out a new weapon, which would be a permanent power source. It wasn't going well because she wasn't feeling well today, none of the team knew about this so she continued to keep it a secret.

'Hey Sam how's it going?' said Daniel he was in a happy mood after he had cracked the symbols from a new artifact. When Sam didn't answer Daniel thought something was wrong but he didn't say anything just incase.

'Yo Carter' said Jack

'Oh sorry, sir I didn't hear you come in I was distracted'

'You ok' said Jack.

'Yeah fine, I'm a bit busy at the moment would you mind coming back later'

'Sure' said Daniel

They all began to leave, Sam hoped they would hurry she hated being sick as well as other people being there when she was ill. They were all out on the room when Sam attempted to get up. Jack came around the corner and was going to ask her if she wanted anything to eat when he saw her swaying.

'Carter are you sure you're ok' he said

'Erm yeah I'm fine'

He knew she wasn't, he began to walk towards her when Sam suddenly collapsed, her body went limp, Jack tried to get to her before she hit the floor but he couldn't, she ended up hitting her head on the table.

'Carter, Carter wake up'

He left her and decided to call for a medical team, just then the whole base went black, the power had gone, Sam would have been able to tell them what had happened.

It had been two hours since the power had gone off and nothing was to be heard from anyone outside the room, either there was an infiltration or a virus. One thing was for sure; he couldn't get Sam any help. The bleeding had stopped but there was no sign of her waking up.

Just then she started to move, Jack had put his jacket under her head so that it was comfy but other than that there was nothing he could do.

'Huh' said Sam as she came back to the conscious world. 'What happened?'

'Well you collapsed and hit your head on that trusty stool of yours' he said.

'No not that, I meant the power' Sam said looking very confused.

'I was hoping you could tell me, the power went out just over two hours ago, that's how long you've been out for.'

Jack walked to the other side of the room to get her laptop, he thought she may have needed it, Sam had her own ideas, she got up fast but soon regretted it.

Jack said, 'what are you doing?' before she could reply Sam had lost her balance and had begun to fall, Jack leapt and grabbed her, this time he managed to catch her and put her down gently.

'You can't move, we don't know what is wrong with you'

'I have to otherwise this situation is not going to sort itself out' she said, it was barely heard if anyone else was there it wouldn't have been.

Jack helped her sit up but didn't want to move her anymore than he had done, and passed her the laptop. She started to look at all the information just before the power had gone out and found something.

'Sir, it's a virus'

'I knew it, what's it doing?'

'It has rerouted every bit of data in our files and is slowly sending it through the stargate'

'Ok so what can we do?'

'We need to get out of here for a start, I need to get up to that control room, have you got C4 with you?' she said

'It isn't something I would normally carry around with me, so no' he said with humor in his voice

'Wait a minute, there was something around here which I wanted removed from my lab, it was a highly explosive, its...ah ha here it is' she had to grab onto the side of the cupboard, the loss of blood had been really hard on her. Luckily Jack had realised what was happening and ran over to get the device,


	2. Chapter 2

'What are our options?'

They both started to look around to try to find some way of contacting the control room or tell them what was wrong.

'Sir, I think I have an idea'

'What is it Carter?' he asked looking suspiciously at her.

'There is an air vent up there if I could get into it I think it leads to the control room'

He was very skeptic about letting her go up alone, she had quite the bruise on the side of her head, 'Carter are you sure your up for this?'

'It doesn't matter if I don't get up to the control room fast then the virus is going to spread throughout the base and even onto the surface' she wanted to do this 'I can do this sir'

'Ok then Carter let me help you up'

It took around 10 minutes to move everything out of the way so she could get into the vent, standing on two tables and small box she managed to get up there and was just crawling into the vent.

'Good luck Carter' he said wondering when he would here any information back about what was happening so far.

Carter was crawling along the vents, it had taken her half an hour to get to the top so far and she was feeling dizzy again.

'Maybe I should have let the colonel go'

All of the air vents were part of the electronic system as to when they would be opened, the base on all of them could be opened if someone wanted.

She could hear the buzz of the control room which was underneath her.

She started to hear a hissing noise, the panel underneath her was opening, before she new it she was falling again.

It took her a while to realize what had happened, she had landed on her left arm unfortunately and could not move it. She could hear someone shouting her.

'Major Carter are you ok?'

She thought she should move quickly and sit up before everyone in the control room started to get worried.

While she was started to get up she cried out in pain, her arm we in agony.

'Are you injured Major Carter?' that sounded a lot like Teal'c she thought.

Before she knew it he was lifting her up and helping her move her arm into a comfortable position.

'Teal'c am I glad to see you, I think there is a virus in the computer system.'

'That's what we expected when none of the computers were responding'

She took a seat near the computers and was typing through everything when a code came up on the computer, 'It's the replicators'

Teal'c came over to look at it but did not understand it.

'They must have found our gate address and transferred a virus hoping to keep us out of the way' she was still looking at it, 'I don't know how to fix it'

General Hammond had come into the control room not realizing that Major Carter was there and asked for a damage report.

'Well sir a virus has taken control of our systems, it's expanding and taking over more of them soon we won't be able to stop it'

'Major where did you come from? And why have you got blood on your face and holding your arm?'

'It's a long story' she replied

But Hammond was adamant that he wanted to know so he responded, 'we have some time'

'Yes sir, I was in my lab with Colonel O'Neill just before the power went out, I wasn't feeling well this morning and got up to fast and collapsed, when I went down I hit my head on the chair'

'What is wrong with your arm Major?'

'When we couldn't get out of my lab I volunteered to try to get to the control room through the vents, when I got here the virus must have sensed that I was coming to try to stop it and one of the panels opened from under me and I fell to the ground, I fell on my arm sir'

'I will have someone bandage it up then once this virus has been destroyed you will be off to the infirmary.'

'Yes, sir'

After her arm had been bandaged she was at the computer screen again

'Sir I think I have something' when Hammond came in she continued 'if we shut down all the systems one by one the virus will end up in one place, if we can control it so that it is in someone's e-mail then we can destroy it'

'Excellent job Major'

'All I need to do now is to-'

Then it went black


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke up she realized that there had been an explosion luckily she hadn't been hurt, someone had managed to get her out of the way before the blast hit her.

'Is everyone ok?' Hammond asked, waiting for a damage report.

'Only one minor injury sir?' a captain called out, the man who was injured had a small burn to his arm, other than that they were fine.

'Sir, it's the virus' just then another voice called out.

'I was wondering what was taking so long' O'Neill had suddenly turned up

'Sorry sir, we were just about to take some action when the console blew up'

'Right Major, lets get back to work'

Sam started to fiddle around with the computer and she called out, 'Ok sir we're ready, we need to turn power off in each section in about 3 minute intervals so we can be certain the virus is out of the system.

One by one all of the systems started to turn off. The final system was just about to be turned off when…

All of the machines in the control room started to spark, Sam was starting to feel that technology was against her today, the one time she needs it as well.

Luckily for her O'Neill pushed her away from the sparking computer, the pain in her head was slowing down her reactions and was lucky her friends were there to help her.

She ended up landing on her left arm and was pretty sure it was broken now, she cried out in pain as Jack got up after protecting her.

'Carter are you ok?' Jack said looking very concerned.

'I think my arm's broken' she replied

'Ok Carter I know I am not exactly skinny but I don't think I weigh enough to break your arm'

She gave out a small laugh but stopped when she moved her arm, 'no sir when I was climbing through the air vent the panel underneath me opened up and I fell and landed on my arm'

'Next time I'm doing all of the dangerous tasks' he said and Sam laughed

When Sam was finishing off she told the Hammond, 'Sir, I advice everyone to turn off all the necessary equipment which is around them or the virus has a chance to stay in one of the computers'

Hammond gave the command and Sam started to turn off the last system when the virus came onto the screen again, 'Sir this is the last place the virus could hide, we're going to have to turn the computer off and destroy part of the memory, unfortunately it is the list of gate addresses'

'That's ok Major last month when the entity took control of the systems we have made back-up's off all the necessary material'

Sam started to delete the hard-drive. 'Sir I think we are done'

'Excellent news Major' the lights came back on and the doors started to open again, 'Get yourself to the infirmary'

'Yes sir' she said obeying orders

'Need any help Carter' O'Neill said, Sam looked in pain

'No sir I'll be fine, news needs to be spread as to what has happened today' with that Sam left the room and made her way to the infirmary.

She was a couple of corridors away from the infirmary when the doors started to close again, she was the only one left in that corridor.

'Control room, the doors in front and behind me have closed again, can you patch a code through to open them'

There was no reply, she knew something was wrong but didn't know what to do.

Just as she was about to radio for help the vents started to suck out all the air in the corridor, she knew what was wrong, the virus was back.

Please review so I know what parts you like, story will continue


	4. Chapter 4

'Sir one of the corridors has started venting the air in the room' Walter said as he was checking all of the systems.

Jack started to get concerned, 'which corridor? Can we get a camera up?'

Walter put the camera up. They could see that someone was there.

'Who is that?' Hammond said

'It's Major Carter' he said staring at the screen, they saw the figure collapse to the ground.

'Walter do something' O'Neill said he looked startled

'Sir I can't the virus has locked me out'

'Wait a minute I have an idea' Jack said getting out the C4 from the team who were about to leave, he lifted himself up into the vent, he knew his knee was going to hurt after he was done.

He crawled as fast as he could realizing that Carter didn't have very long, Walter had confirmed that nearly all of the oxygen from the corridor was gone. He set the charge and got as far away as possible and blew the C4.

Unfortunately the blast had caused shrapnel, some of which had hit Carter's leg and was bleeding.

Jack jumped down just to check whether she was alright, Walter had just found a way to open the doors.

'Carter…Carter are you ok?' what was he thinking of course she wasn't she had just been injured and deprived of oxygen. He searched for a pulse, he found a faint thready one. Even he was starting to get a bit dizzy as all the oxygen hadn't returned yet.

A medical team had finally arrived and they were looking after Carter.

He picked up his radio, 'O'Neill to Hammond'

'Yes, Colonel'

'Major Carter is fine, I was able to get some oxygen to her before it was too late, a med team has arrived and they are looking after her now.'

'Understood Colonel, do we know why it's attacking Major Carter'

'No sir not yet, I will keep you informed about how Carter is'

With that sorted Jack followed the gurney to the infirmary.

By the time they had got to the infirmary Jack was still worrying about Sam, he had never seen her like that before, he knew there was more to this situation than just a virus, it hated Sam, he knew of only one replicator who was capable of hurting her. Fifth.

He pushed the thought to the side and decided to concentrate on being support for Sam.

He was just about to ask someone what was happening when Doctor Fraiser came out, she knew how he hated to be kept waiting.

'Colonel, we have done a damage report, so far she has broken her arm in three places luckily they breaks aren't to bad that she needs surgery. On top of that she has a deep cut to her leg caused by the shrapnel from the blast, there isn't any remaining in the wound so she doesn't need surgery. Finally she has a severe concussion, I'm surprised even she was able to keep working as well as she did'

Jack was in shock he had never seen Carter like this, there was one final thing he wanted to ask her, 'Doc what was the damage caused by the lack of oxygen?'

'By the time we reached her she was barely breathing, luckily she wasn't deprived of oxygen, when she fell I think she must have landed on her arm and that was one of the three breaks'

He was so shocked, even someone like Sam, he wouldn't have thought you could break your arm from falling over.

'How long til she wakes up?' he was desperate to find out when she could try to find a cure for this virus.

'It should be in the next hour or so, I haven't given her any sleeping drugs because I thought she would be angry at me or my staff'

Even he knew that would be what she would do.

He decided that it would be best for him to contact Daniel and Teal'c they must be worried by now, he radioed them to come down to the infirmary.

Please keep reviewing I want to know what you are thinking about my story before I continue with the rest. Also please send a message or review if you want more of my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

It took about 10 minutes for them both to turn up in the infirmary and another 10 minutes to explain all of Carter's injuries especially with all of the questions from Daniel.

'Daniel do you know of any way that we can stop the virus, we need ideas and I don't want it hurting Sam again.' He was getting even more concerned now if he thought Fifth was behind it. He hadn't mentioned it to the rest of the team because it was just a superstition and he didn't want them to worry too much.

'Sorry but this type of technology is not in my field of expertise, if it was a Goa'uld virus then I would be happy to help'

Just as Jack was about to reply Doctor Fraiser walked back in. 'Colonel she's just waking up come in, in about 5 minutes we just need to check her over quickly.'

The boys waited for about 3 minutes then went in to find Carter lying in a bed looking nearly as white as the blanket she was covered in. She had only just acknowledged their arrival.

'Hey Carter, how're you feeling'

'Tired' the words came out weakly

'Carter I've been thinking, I know virus's aren't exactly my thing but I may have an idea on who designed this virus'

'Me to sir……I think it's……fifth' the words came out slowly he could see she was tired.

'My thoughts exactly' he didn't want to mention that the virus had not attacked anyone since she was injured; this only proved his conclusion that the virus was attacking Carter.

'Sir' Jack turned him attention back to Carter, 'I have a solution but I don't think you're going to like it'

'What's the plan?'

'Well sir, I think that we're going to have to wipe every system clean start from the very beginning, make it so that there is nowhere left for it to hide, it'll be deleted from the system'

He was a bit confused, what was so wrong about this, 'I'm not seeing the bad side o this Carter'

'Well sir, if something was not backed up it'll be gone completely.'

The words hit home, reports which weren't backed up as well as information which has been translated over time, it would all be deleted, except that might be what needed to be done.

He radioed General Hammond and told him the plan, he ended up coming down to the infirmary to see how Carter was anyway.

When General Hammond reached the infirmary he saw Carter lying on a bed, he hated to see his officers injured and when he could not defend them against it.

When he arrived O'Neill told him of the plan.

'Major are you sure that's the only plan you can think of?' he wanted every possible option.

'I'm sorry sir but that's all I can think of anything else would either take to long or wouldn't work and we could get the same results as last time'

When he finally agreed he walked out back to the control room to sort out some of the details for it.

Carter was getting tired but she knew that she couldn't sleep not with all of the danger still out there.

Doctor Fraiser had made everyone leave so that she could get some rest but the truth was she couldn't. She had to get out of the infirmary, her leg wasn't feeling bad anymore she could tell there was a wound but in order for her to rest she needed to do this.

She looked around to make sure there was no-one around before she started to get out of her bed, when she felt dizzy but she couldn't let a concussion get in the way of fixing what was wrong, she went to the bathroom and quickly changed into her uniform, it had taken longer than she would have liked with her broken arm.

She started to go towards to door checking to see if anyone was coming luckily it was quite late so she found it easy to move around.

She made it to her lab without anyone noticing where she was going, once there she started to work on the systems to make it easier for everyone, just in case something else happened to her.

It had already been 30 minutes and no-one had noticed that she had gone, she had just finished when she heard footprints…someone knew what she was doing, she guessed it would probably be Jack or Daniel but when she turned around she was surprised what she saw on her computer screen appeared…


	6. Chapter 6

'Fifth' she was shocked

'Samantha, how I have missed you'

'What are you doing here? Better yet how did you get here?'

'I think you know why I am here you thought you had destroyed me when you blew up my ship, as a matter of fact I had already run and was in hiding, able to build up a new breed of replicators even more capable of destruction that the others'

She slowly started to walk away from the computer screen, 'why have you done this'

'As you must know Samantha I am angry at you, you ran away leaving me alone. Time after time you have left me without a hint of regret, I am as you would say upset and wanted revenge.'

She knew something bad was going to happen, more likely that he was going to stick his hand in her head again. How he would do it from inside a computer she didn't think was possible but she made a run for it, but it was to late he had stuck his hand in her head.

Jack went into the infirmary it had been about 2 hours since he had seen Sam and wanted to see how she had been feeling. He has a feeling that she wouldn't be there though knowing Carter she would have made her escape already.

When he walked through the door he saw that she wasn't there, he started to walk towards her lab when he heard a scream, he got his side arm out of his holder and started to walk towards her lab.

When he turned the corner he saw Fifth with his hand in her head, this day was getting worse.

He had to take a shot to get his attention away from Carter, the look on her face meant that she was being tortured.

He took the shot the computer screen and it turned off, and Carter slumped to the floor in pain, her face looked like it was in pain. He called for a med team but none arrived, something was wrong this virus was getting out of hand it was stopping them speaking to each other.

Just as he was about to pick Carter up she started to stir, she was waking up. She blinked a few times and her forehead creased in pain. 'Sir'

He knew it must have taken a lot for her to speak so he didn't delay in answering her, 'yeah Carter I'm here'

'Sir take this to the control room' it was a memory stick. 'I have written a program to shut down every computer or electronic system just plug it into the main consol and it should work'

'Carter let me take you down to the infirmary to check you out before we do anything'

She wasn't falling for it, 'no sir, there's no time if fifth was able to get access to all of the systems then he must know what we are trying to do, the quicker we do this the more likely it is to succeed'

With that he turned around and headed straight out the door. Once he did this he could come back and help Carter.

Once he had made it to the control center he gave the memory stick to Walter and told him what it was, he watched as he plugged it in and everywhere went black, the emergency lighting didn't come on.

When the power came back on Walter confirmed that everything had been deleted including the virus.

With that sorted he headed out of the room and towards Sam's lab.

When he reached her lab he found her lying on the floor, her head was hot, she had a fever.

He picked her up and carried her towards the infirmary, he knew she would be alright Doctor Fraiser wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

It had been a couple of hours since the virus was last saw, they knew that it was gone, when Carter had woken up she seemed fine apart from all of her injures. Janet said that they would clear up in a couple of weeks and until then she was ordering nearly everyone to relax.

The End.


End file.
